Blades, Blood, and Bullets
by 16FangsofWrath
Summary: A young man leaves the only home he's ever known behind him to search for his missing father. Other's will join him on his quest. Can they succeed against all odds, or will the Capital Wasteland consume them? Please check my profile!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, I may be new to writing fanfiction but I read a ton of it so for the sake of your sanity I want to explain some things- 1: There will be over the top action as well as romance deal with it, 2: In order to make my story work I have made a few minor changes i.e. There is a Japanese kendo instructor in vault 101 and he takes the place of Officer Gomez, the LW can speak Japanese, the samurai in Mothership Zeta is actually Okazaki Masamune etcetera. 3: I will include small spoilers for all DLC for Fallout 3 sorry. One last thing, this story takes place shortly after LW leaves Vault 101(but before he finds Megaton) and directly after he escapes The Mothership. Please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from fallout or its worlds.**

**Blades, Blood, and Bullets Chapter One**

The yao guai sniffed the strange not-rock thing in front of it. It was sure that the not-rock hadn't been there before. Suddenly, a blue light began to emanate from the not-rock. The yao guai backed away startled, then leaned forward in anticipation as a man-thing appeared from thin air…

A slight breeze ruffled Jasper's hair and clothes as he reappeared on the Earth's surface. The Capitol Wasteland was as he'd left it nearly a month ago: empty and forbidding. A low growl issued from behind him.

"Damn it…"

Jasper sidestepped impossibly quickly, unsheathing his new sword in the same motion and brought it down in a blind overhead strike. Blood sprayed from the stump where the mutated bear's head once rested. He wiped the blackish blood from his blade on the filthy fur of the beast and sheathed it once more.

"Arigato, Masamune-sama."

_**Flash**_

"_**This should be serviceable, Jasper-san."**_

_**The old samurai had finished his work in the few weeks in had taken Jasper, Elliot, and Somah to figure out how to work the teleporter. The blade was magnificent, a perfect delicate curve that belied the deadly edge of the weapon. Of course the maker was the famed Okazaki Masamune, so Jasper should have expected it would be the perfect weapon.**_

"_**Thank you so much Masamune-sama, I only wish I had something to give you in return."**_

"_**Nonsense, boy! Not only did you rescue me but you have taught me a little of this barbaric tongue so that I may survive should I wish to leave this place. Yours was the more precious gift."**_

_**The two friends continued to speak in Masamune's native tongue until it was time for Jasper to leave. He would be the only one. The others were more comfortable on the ship. Jasper stood, hugged Sally goodbye, nodded to Somah, shook hands with Elliot, and with a final bow for the old smith he stepped into the light….**_

_**Flash**_

Jasper left the cooling corpse of the yao guai where it lay and trudged off into the wasteland. As he walked, the breeze picked up causing his trench coat to billow out behind him.

"It's time to find Dad…"

Retracing the path he had taken so many weeks ago, Jasper altered his course slightly towards the town mentioned in The Overseer's files: Megaton. Hopefully there he would find a clue as to where his father had been headed.

A few days later Megaton came into sight….


	2. Chapter 2

**Blades, Blood, and Bullets**

**Chapter 2**

Even with only one eye Billy Creel could see like a hawk, which is why after the last Raider attack Lucas Simms had put him on sentry duty. So it was no surprise that he saw the figure approaching from the north. He also saw the party of Raiders waiting in ambush and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Billy watched as the figure got closer and closer. He could now make out that it was a young man, his trench coat billowing out behind him in the wind like a cape. Right before he passed between the two boulders where the Raiders would jump him, the young man stopped.

"He knows they're there."

There was new respect for this man in Billy's voice. He continued to watch as the man warily looked around himself. The Raiders were getting restless, their prey was taking too long, something had gone wrong. Billy watched as the man shook his head and walked into the gap.

"You damn fool…."

Billy continued to watch, convinced that he was going to see this youngster buy a ticket to see the farm. When he was midway between the boulders the man began to sprint, moving faster than Billy had ever seen anyone move. The Raiders, sensing his movement, came over the tops of the rocky ambush site, landing **behind** the man. As they turned to fire their weapons they were shredded by the shrapnel from the grenades they hadn't notice the man drop.

"Well damn…"

The lone figure continued on his way, on a direct course to Megaton. Billy hit the intercom switch that patched him through to Simms.

"What is it Creel?"

"Lucas, we got a visitor coming in. And those blasts you heard were him cleaning out the trash on the road. You might wanna get the welcome committee together, just 'cause he kills Raiders don't mean he's the friendly sort."

"Go teach your granny to knit Creel. I already had that figured. And the committee's been assembled. Keep your eye on him."

"Right, Boss."

Jasper pulled his coat closer. Giant insects he could handle, oversized moles: not a problem, mutated bears: no sweat but put him in a cold breeze and he turned into a wuss. December in the Wastes was no picnic. Ducking his head into the wind Jasper made his way towards the massive metal door of the settlement. With a mechanical whirr the giant corroded door slid upward giving him access to the town. Behind the door stood a waiting robot, its laser trained on the newcomer. Behind the 'bot was another massive steel door.

"_Paranoid much?"_

"WELCOME TO MEGATON, PLEASE HOLSTER ANY WEAPONS YOU MAY HAVE. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE HOSTILITIES, PARTNER."

Jasper nodded and took his hand away from the hilt of his katana, spreading his hands wide to show he was no threat. With yet another deafening grinding noise the door behind Jasper shut with a resounding boom and the mechanical whirr of the second door opening began.

With the second massive barrier out of his way, Jasper stepped into Megaton and was quickly surrounded by its inhabitants.

Celia stood with the crowd, 10mm pistol in hand anxiously waiting to see the stranger. She was something of a celebrity in Megaton, so several of the townsfolk stood near her for protection; after all she HAD disarmed the bomb just to keep them safe. Megaton had improved steadily in the months after she and Brandon had arrived, before the raider attacks the two of them had made a living scaving for scrap metal to help keep the purifier up and running. Brand's technical expertise had helped greatly and her own explosives knowledge had even earned them a permanent residence. With a smile she remembered their arrival.

_**Flash…**_

_**The massive doors of Megaton opened as Celia and Brandon stumbled in, covered in dust from their trek through the waste.**_

"_**Well I'll be damned, another couple of new comers, what the hell's going on; a migration to Megaton?"**_

_**The dark-skinned man's laugh was hearty and his smile easy.**_

"_**The name's Lucas Simms, welcome to Megaton." Simms had said after Celia and Brand had explained that they were looking for a friend. Not long after, Celia had gotten to work on the bomb. She couldn't sleep with the thought that it might just explode one day and kill all of these nice people who had made her feel welcome.**_

_**Flash…**_

Celia felt her smile slip away as if it had never been. Lucas didn't smile anymore, not after the last few months' worth of attacks and the loss of some of the people he'd sworn to protect. She felt Brand move up beside her as the crowd parted enough for them to get a good look at the newcomer. The stranger was of average height, with dark red hair that hung to his shoulders. He wore a long, white military style trench coat, a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses and a balaclava covered the lower part of his face to protect it from the cold wind. The hilt of a sword rested at his waist, it was his only visible weapon.

"Take it easy there partner."

Lucas raised his hand placating as the man's hand drifted towards his sword.

"Is this how you treat all the visitors to your town, uh Sherriff?"

"Only the ones I don't know. Now do us a favor and lower your mask, we like to see all of our visitor's faces."

The man reached up and tugged down his mask.

Brand heard Celia gasp as the newcomer took off his balaclava. A second later, he understood why: the man was Jasper! Before Brand could stop her, Celia began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Jasper! Jazz, Jazz over here!"

The "welcome committee" parted to allow her through. Surprise written on his every feature, Jasper caught Celia's flying hug and she still managed to nearly knock him down. A giant smile broke out on his face as he saw Brand wading through the crowd towards him as well.

"Celia, Brand, what're you guys doing here?"

_**End notes: Sorry it's so short guys, I'll try for a longer chapter soon. Please r&r!**_


End file.
